


Four Men and a Baby

by KissingWhiteLies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yikes, all the last names have meanings that i had to look up gang gang, and patton just really likes babys soo, and virgil is a soft boy for daddy roman, logan secretly likes babys, patton really is the best best friend, roman has a babyyyy, roman is in literally in LOVE with virgil, roman is pansexual, roman knocked up some girl, valentine is too cute bitches, virgil is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWhiteLies/pseuds/KissingWhiteLies
Summary: The apartment was still that was until... Three strong knocks came at the door. The lightest sleeper, Roman Lovell, woke up when two more knocks came at the door and as soon as he got to the door he checked the time on the yellow-rimmed clock that hung right above that front door, 5:24 am. He groggily got on his tip-toes and looked straight into the peephole, no one was there, but he still felt the urge to open to door and so he did. When he opened the door he was met with a car seat and baby sitting in it. His eyes immediately opened up as he went to his knees to look at the sleeping baby girl, he went looked for any clues before finding an envelope stuck in between the baby's body and her arm. He quickly snatched it, 'roman' was written in beautiful cursive letters. He tore open the sand-colored envelope.





	Four Men and a Baby

The apartment was airy and large with four men living in it. It had a yellow theme to it, the curtains in the living area were a bright dandelion yellow, the floors were wooden with some fluffy lemon yellow and decorative carpets underneath the couch and right below the kitchen sink.

The kitchen was small but just enough for the three men. The counters were a white an engineered quartz and the rest were white and plastic-looking. The sink and other appliances were a shiny grey metal, expensive-looking.

The interior of the rooms was all different. The master bedroom had a jam red theme to it. The room had a big window with silky red curtains hanging about three inches from the floor. The floor was fully carpeted with a light rice brown. The bed had a red blanket laying ontop of the sleeping body with golden accents. The room had pictures hanging from fairy lights, pictures of the man and his friends.

The second-biggest room was very plain, with the only dash of color was one single barry blue carpet placed underneath the small bed frame. The blanket was white, the walls were white, the curtains that were too big for the window, which made the man angry, were also, white. There were a couple of world maps around the room, but it was mainly blank.

The third room was very messy. It had clothes thrown all over the floor, but the walls had posters and pictures almost like a teenage boys bedroom. The curtains were black that kept the room dark when the sun came up and over the large mountains in the morning. The bed was just a couple mattresses stacked together on the floor with a tacky black and purple blanket, the sheets almost coming off the bed.

The next and final room had the most decoration. The room was the smallest but the most full of life. It had pictures everywhere of him and his best friends. It also had the most color. A colorful (and very feminine) blanket laid upon the sleeping body, the blanket was a light, sky blue with denim blue butterflies. There were no curtains so the sunlight leaked into the bedroom. There were a couple of handmade trinkets on the dresser. It was almost childlike.

The apartment was still that was until... Three strong knocks came at the door. The lightest sleeper, Roman Lovell, woke up when two more knocks came at the door and as soon as he got to the door he checked the time on the yellow-rimmed clock that hung right above that front door, 5:24 am. He groggily got on his tip-toes and looked straight into the peephole, no one was there, but he still felt the urge to open to door and so he did. When he opened the door he was met with a car seat and baby sitting in it. His eyes immediately opened up as he went to his knees to look at the sleeping baby girl, he went looked for any clues before finding an envelope stuck in between the baby's body and her arm. He quickly snatched it, 'roman' was written in beautiful cursive letters. He tore open the sand-colored envelope. 

'Dear, Roman, I have come to you in a time in need, this is your child after a night out drinking, but I have fallen ill. I have cancer and I can no longer care for Valentine Coredilla Lovell. She is one year old her birthday is February 14th (hence the name), please keep her that's my last dying wish. Please, don't look for me, because I have already run far, far away, goodbye, and make sure to tell the baby I love her. Love, Coredilla.'

Roman set the letter down and stared at the baby. "What the hell." He questioned to no one but himself. The baby had the same nose as him, with freckles like Coredilla, light brown hair put into a wet braid almost as if she had taken a bath beforehand. "I don't know how to handle one-year-old." He stared down at the baby. His baby. 

"Hey, Roman," A groggy but cheery voice said, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Patton Hart was filled with love and happiness and maybe he would know what to do in this situation. He moved away from the doorway, so he could see the baby, "Aw! He's cute!"

"She's cute." Roman correctly shakily. 

"Whose is she?"

"Mine." Patton's face went pale.

"Wh...What do you mean... Kiddo?" Roman shrugged, gulping, looking down at the baby, "Whos the mother?" Suddenly Patton went serious.

"Coredilla, you don't know her but I had two one night stands with her about two or so years ago and then she disappeared, and suddenly our baby showed up." Patton walked from the kitchen to the front door, he went and knelt down in front of the baby. 

"What's her name?" He asked looking up at the father.

"Valentine," Patton had a small smile upon hearing the name.

"Let's bring her inside and talk about this," Patton said getting up, his knees cracking, he had bad knees, he may be young but his knees felt as though they weren't. He grabbed the handle of the grey, plastic carrier, Roman following, shutting the door behind him. 

Roman stared at the young child, his young child, in front of him. "She's very beautiful, Roman," Patton said.

"Isn't she?" He said looking towards his shorter, younger friend, "She looks like a perfect mix of Cordelia and I... I wonder if she has green eyes like me or hazel like Cordelia." 

"Hey- When did- Who's baby, is it sing-a-lots over here because-" Patton turned and looked back at Virgil Willows, Patton eyebrows raised, "Oh, uh... What's her name?" He asked leaning over the couch in between the two heads. 

"Valentine." Roman looked over and stared at Virgil.

"Hey! She has your big ass head!" Virgil laughed, trying to make Roman smile. 

"She does have a little bit of a bobblehead doesn't she?" The three laughed a bit. 

"It's cute, don't worry," Patton smiled reassuringly. 

"I never said she wasn't." Virgil defended, raising his hands.

"Was she born on Valentine's day?" Patton joked.

"Actually... Uh, yeah," He still had the letter in his hand he gave it to them, "Here, it says it right here." 

Patton laughed grabbing the letter before the smile turned into a deep frown, "I'm sorry," He said.

It was 10 am and the baby would not stop crying, she was crying so loud all of them, even Logan "No Feelings" Dara held her and tried to sush her. "Okay, so, we tried six different things, and she won't stop. Call Thomas."


End file.
